Xiaolin Showdown strikes again
by Senpai.Kush
Summary: Uhh *Backs away slowly then runs*
1. Chapter 1

My fanfic for Xiaolin Showdown! Who else loved this freaking show! Don't for get to like, follow, and review!

Omi is voiced by a girl. (Yes he's voiced by a girl.) He is short, bald and has yellow skin. He is the leader of the gang and is the Xiaolin of water. Next there's the girl Kimiko, who is Japanese and her hair is black and has two pony tails, she is the xialon of fire. Raimundo is the Xialon of wind and he is voiced by Tom Kenny. Raimundo is street-smart and the group's self-proclaimed rebel, and he's from brazil. Last but not least there's Clay, the Xiaolin dragon of Earth. He is from Texas; (you can tell by the cowboy hat and the accent,) and has a bad case of stage fright.

Jack Spicer, the Xiaolin warriors' first arch nemesis. He is known for his robotic engineering, long rants, and calling himself an 'evil boy genius'.

"Dude, wake up,"

"WHAAA?" said. Omi.

The three of them, Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay barged into Omi's room. Kimiko started to slap Omi several times.

"Dude, if you don't wake up soon, Jack Spicer is gonna conquer the world!" Kimiko said.

"Who the hell is Jack Spicer?" said Omi.

"Uh, red hair, yellow goggles? Our main arch nemisis?!" Raimundo said

"Ohh Yeah! That guy. Oh crap," said Omi.

"What?" said Clay.

"CMON WE GOTTA SAVE THE UNIVERSE AHHH! HURRY UP GET DRESSED STOP WASTING TIME! XAOLIN WARRIORS, GO!"

Kimiko was downstairs in the basement; she twirled her left pig tail as she walked around, humming.

Kimiko opened one of the drawers, and Omi was inside and he scared the living crap out of her. Kimiko backed away, screaming.

"AAAIIIIEEEEEE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU BASTARD AHHH!" she whacked him with a pillow repeatedly.

"Uh, Clay and Raimundo told me this is how I pick up chicks!" Omi said with a grin. Kimiko picked him up and threw him out the window. Then she used her limited powers to put fire on Omi.

"AHHHH! MY BALLS ARE ON FIRE! I'LL GET YOUR ARSE FOR THIS,MISSY!"

"Pshh, yeah right," said Mimiko. "You're pretty fucking weak, I have the power of fire, and you have the power of WATER! PFFFT HA! Fire beats water. Boom! It's science."

"What in the blue blazes is going on here?!" said Clay, running downstairs.

"C'mon, we don't have much time!" all four of them ran out the back door.

"Jack Spicer, we meet again!" said Omi.

"We are gonna twist your nipples and kick your ass in!" said Kimiko.

"Are you ready to BATTLE? HUH? Or are you too scared?" said Clay.

The Xiaolin showdown gang bumped into their arch nemesis in a dark alley.

"WELL, WELL, WELL! IF IT ISN'T THE STUPIDEST WARRIORS ON THE PLANET! YOU THINK YOU COULD BEAT ME UP? WELL I THI-"

"Let's just get this over with," said Kimiko.

"OVER WITH? UM, IT'S GONNA TAKE A LONG TIME TO FINNISH ME OFF, WOMAN! IN FACT YOU XAIOLIN LOSERS CAN'T EVEN-"

Omi used his aqua powers to shoot water at Jack's groin, looking like he peed in his pants. All of them started to laugh, except Jack.

"HEY! I CAN'T GO AROUND IN PUBLIC LOOKING LIKE THIS! YOUR GONNA PAY!" said Jack.

Kimiko lighted up Jack's balls on fire, and Clay threw the Earth at him.

"OWW! I HATE YOU!11"

"WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS YELLING?"

"CAUSE I CAN! AND I'M EVIL! MWA HAHAH!" said Jack.

Raimundo filled up Jack's pants with air and he had inflatable pants, and he flew up into the sky.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" Jack yelled from the sky.

The gang did a high five. "Yay! We got rid of him!"

Author's note: Uh, please don't post any negative or rude reviews because I can't delete them, my other stories are better if you wanna check them out, and I made a chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack Spicer barged into their home. "I'M BAAACKK!"

"Uh, where the heck did you come from?" said Omi.

"How do you know where we live?!" said Kimiko. "I'm calling the cops!"

The four warriors were just playing Chinese checkers and minding their own business until Jack barged in.

Jack plopped down on the couch next to Kimiko, scooted really close to her and put his arm around her shoulder with an evil look on his face.

"So, what do you losers do around here?" said Jack.

"Get off of her, you pervert!" said Omi. He tried to pull Jack away from her, but he wouldn't budge. Kimiko didn't squirm, protest or shoot flames at him. Instead, she kicked Omi away.

"You get off, and I like Jack so shut up you little twerp!"

The three boys eyes widened and they gasped. Jack also looked surprised. "Y-You like that freak?!" said Rai. "He's EVIL! Total chiz! You can't fall in love with our arch nemesis!"

"This proves that I get more chicks that YOU! Ahah!" said Jack.

"Sooo, new boyfriend? Wanna take this party up to my room where there's more privacy?"

"Of course, what do you think I am, a loser?" said Jack.

Omi, Rai, and Clay all made a chain and held on to his arm to stop him from going upstairs.

"Are you crazy, Kimiko! Don't go with that douchebag! He is pure EVIIL!" said Omi.

"Yeah, and look how ugly he is! He probably still carries around a blankie!" said Rai.

"Just stop, Kimiko! It's for your own good!" said Clay.

Kimiko was the strongest so she shook them off and went upstairs to be alone with Jack.

"Heehee! Finally! My time has come!" Jack took his close off.

Kimiko took her clothes off and was in her bra and panties. "You like that?" she said.

Jack looked over at the Japanese girl with pigtails, then reached over for the door, closed it, then locked it.

Just then, Rai kicked down the door with Omi and Clay behind them.

"Hey, Kimiko! Wanna have sex?" shouted Rai.

"By the way, this guy is wayyy better looking than you, Jack!" said Omi.

"Not my fault you're an asshole," said Kimiko.

"Yeah! We could make some pretty nice Hispanic-Asian babies!" said Rai.

"What in the world? I'm 13!" said Kimiko!

"C'mon, Kimiko! Let's be free to you and me!" Rai pushed the others out the door and left only him and Kimiko in room.

Rai pushed Kimiko on the bed and made out with her like crazy. "Mmm! You taste like sushi!" he said. "How could you choose Jack over me! We're soo much meant for each other!" Rai was about 14-15.

Clay and Omi pounded on the door. "Hey! OPEN UP! WE WANNA JOIN YOU GUYS!"

"Uh, just five more minutes…" said Rai.

"OPEN IT NOW!" said Kimiko.

Rai got off of Kimiko and opened the door. Their two left out friends were standing at the door, grinning.

"Ooh, you look nice in your boxers, Rai!" said Omi.

"Thanks for letting us in, mate!" said Clay.

"Yup, that was a piece of pie!" said Omi.

"Cake," said Clay.

"Whatever!" said Omi. The three boys went into Kimikos room.

"GETT OUTT!" said Kimiko.

"No way, I wanna get inside your panties, Kimiko!" said Omi.

Kimko took out her pigtails and let her silky, black hair down. She was looking pretty hot in her undies. She had a slim figure and a cup tits.

Kimiko walked up to Rai who was still standing there in his boxers and kissed him again. Rai was super freaking hot and the other two guys were jealous.

"Whyy do we have to be so ugly!" said Clay.

"Wahh! Rai is so lucky, and we are a disgrace!" said Omi.

This story is stupid and I apologize for not treating this great show with respect. Xaiolin showdown is for the win the greatest cartoon ever, hands down.


End file.
